Consequences
by QueenofHearts2721
Summary: Please, take a minute of your time to read! When Tony turns the tables on Ziva, could she make that decision, the one she has been been too scared to make for four years? And how could that decision change the course of their lives forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, QueenofHearts here, more formally known as QueenofHearts2721. This is my first story, and I'm SUPER EXCITED right now! (cue girly screams of excitement) I know it's not very long right now, but, if I can get enough reviews, I will be quite happy to make this quite long. Please, read with an open mind and a love of Tiva. **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Ziva**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello Ziva." The voice came from behind me, soft and purred, and his fingers, rough and calloused, brushed my exposed neck, sending little tingles down my spine. I shot up like a rocket, the paperwork I had been working on flying everywhere.

"Haha! I gotcha!"

"_Tony!_" I growled, turning the man behind me, and his smile faded, morphing into an expression of terror. He almost lunged sideways, jumping away from the reach of my lethal hands. Tony began edging backwards, hands cautious, but then, suddenly, his charming smile returned.

"Doesn't feel so good now does it, now that I've turned tables on you, huh?" Breath rushed from my clenched teeth and I threw my hands down, palms smacking the desk hard.

"You will pay for this!" I growled. And like a blink, a flash of lightning, his charming smile disappeared again, replaced once more by a look of fear.

I took one threatening step forward, and he turned and bolted for the stairwell.

I sprinted after him, jumping down the stairs two steps at a time, but he was going three at a time.

_ I may be fast, _I thought, _but sometimes, longer legs will win out, simple as that. _Even though I couldn't see him, I knew he had ended up in Abby's lab, judging by her screech.

"My baby! _Tony, stop!" _

"I can't Abs! Ziva is gonna kill me!" Tony panted in response. I burst into Abby's lab, but he was nowhere in sight. My eyes jerked to Abby.

"Where. Is. He?" I screeched at Abby, panting, teeth bared, eyes glowing with contempt.

Abby's wide green eyes widened at the sight of me. Covering a smile with a black nail-polished hand, she pointed to Autopsy.

I turned on the spot and darted to Autopsy, slamming into Tony as he tried to escape, catching a flash of his fearful expression as I growled,

"Oh no you don't," and shoved him against the nearest wall.

Suddenly his charming smile was back again, and I became aware of what was happening. Somewhere in shoving him against the wall, my legs had become entwined with his, and our heaving chests had become pressed together in the dark of the autopsy room. It was late, and almost everyone, including Gibbs, Ducky, and McGee had gone home. Heat rushed to every inch of exposed skin on my body, and, in that split second, I made the potentially fatal decision I had been too scared to make for four years.

I went up on my tiptoes, pushed him harder against the wall, and pressed his lips to mine.

A second later, his soft lips responded with a passion I had never known before in any of my earlier boyfriends, and his hands were knotted in my hair. Lips moving passionately against one another, the fight for dominance of our tongues became the object of my world. And then it was my back shoved against the wall, not his. His warm, calloused hands now wandered my body, and I became a living wire, stimulated by his fingers on my neck, chest, as I locked my hands in his soft hair.

At that moment, I was too far gone in his lips to consider the consequences.

**So, what do you think? Should I continue? I'm begging you, please hit that review button, just a minute of your time will absolutely make my day. But please keep in mind that this ****_is _****my first story, so while constructive criticism is happy welcomed, please don't flame me. **

**I THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY, AND WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU REVIEW! **

**~Queen of Hearts**


	2. Chapter 2: Abby

**Hey everybody! I decided to continue my story, so here's the second chapter! I would like to thank everybody who favorited/followed/reviewed my story (or any combination of the three). It was heartwarming too see all of your support, and I was practically jumping for joy all of Thursday and Friday. My friends thought I had gone insane. I've decided that you can expect an update once a week, typically on or before Thursday.**

**One quick thing: If I italicize something, I'm either trying to bring attention to the word or it's a thought someone has. I know most of you know that, I'm just clarifying for everyone.**

**Also, should I include any McGee/Abby action in this story? Keep in mind that if I do that, it story will still be 95% Tiva, I was just wondering if I should hint/mention/include some relationshippy stuff in there.**

**So, I realized I forgot to write a disclaimer for the first chapter, so I'll write one now, and I'll just say it applies to ALL CHAPTERS. **

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own NCIS, it belongs to CBS and Belisarius Productions. You see, if I owned it, I wouldn't be writing this in Fanfiction, I would be writing it ON SCRIPTS and Tony and Ziva would be together by now. **

**Enjoy!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Third-person Abby~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

From the moment Tony stepped into the threshold of her beloved lab, Abby was intrigued. Then came Ziva, snarling and yelling for him. _Wow, I wonder what Tony has done to get Ziva so riled up _she had thought. Tony often annoyed Ziva, but today was a whole new kind of mad. The anger in her eyes was unlike anything she'd ever seen before in Ziva's dark eyes.

About a minute after Ziva had left her lab, Abby became worried. Although it had been funny at the time, Abby became worried for Tony's safety. As annoying as he could be, she loved Tony like a brother, and didn't want him dead at the hands of Ziva. So she decided to check on them.

As she made her way to autopsy, Abby though she was prepared for just about anything. Tony and Ziva wrestling on the floor? Yep. tony laying on the cold autopsy floor in a pool of blood, dead or beaten to a pulp by Ziva? Yes. But was she prepared for the sight of Tony and Ziva making out agains the wall of autopsy? No.

"Oh. My. God."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tony~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the sound of Abby's exclamation of shock, Ziva and I leapt apart. Abby stood at the door, frozen to the spot, mouth agape. I flushed and looked away, my eyes settling on Ziva. Her lips were red and slightly swollen, dark curls wild, and I had unbuttoned that top half of her army green button-down shirt. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

Blushing, she quickly began to re-button her shirt and fix her hair, Abby still glued to the spot. Finally, she managed to speak.

"You... you guys... are like... like... together?" She ended her question with wide, incredulous eyes and raised eyebrows.

Our eyes quickly met.

"I..." Ziva was uncertain. She glanced at me again.

"Yes." I replied confidently. I shot her a look saying, _We'll discuss this later._

"YES!" Abby exclaimed suddenly, grinning and thrusting a fist in the air triumphantly.

Ziva and I both flinched.

"Well geez, that took you guys _forever." _She said, sounding slightly exasperated. "Did this," she gestured wildly between us, "happen right now?"

"Well, pretty much." Ziva replied.

"Nice guys," she smirked slightly. "I guess I'll leave you two." Abby winked and began to walk out of the room._  
_

_Yes, _I thought. Now I could finally get back to those soft lips...

"Wait! Abby!" Ziva cried out.

_What?!_

_"_Abby. You must promise us you won't tell anyone. Especially not Gibbs."

"But..." Abby took a step back from the doorway, "I don't want to lie to Gibbs."

"Just don't bring it up Abby" she pleaded.

"Yeah." I added my own two cents. "Abby." I walked up to her and rested my hands on her shoulders. "Let us deal with this ourselves."

She sighed. "Fine. But you better tell him tomorrow, or I will."

"Tomorrow!" cried Ziva. She looked at me helplessly. I knew exactly what she was thinking. Probably because I was thinking it myself. _That's too soon._

I made a decision. Instead of standing there for an hour pondering this, I _finally _brought my lips back to hers. Her fingers wove back into my hair, and mine found their way back to the buttons on her shirt.

"Wait." I moaned a little when she pulled back. "Not so fast," she smirked slightly, "we still have to talk."

And, as my eyes met hers, I realized that my life had spun off there course it had been taking in the last five minutes.

**So how was that? I'm nervous now. Please review! Was Ziva a little OOC? Thank you for reading!**

**Also, if anyone has any ideas for the next chapter, I would love to hear it!**

**~QueenofHearts2721**


	3. Chapter 3: Telling Gibbs

**Hey! QueenofHearts here! Thank you everyone who is following and favoriting and, most of all, REVIEWING my story. I can't tell you how much it means to me. You know, I didn't realize how important it is to review stories before I posted this one, my first one. I'd really love if everyone who reads this could take just 30 seconds out of their time to review my story, even just to say a tiny, insignificant thing. I would really and truly appreciate it.**

**Anyway, I was looking at my "traffic stats," and I was wondering if anyone knew what the difference between a visitor and a viewer was? Could you please just include it in your review, or PM me? Thanks.**

**And here is chapter three:**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ziva~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Despite all our preparations the night before, I knew there was no amount of planning that could diminish the nervousness that twisted my stomach as I stepped out of the elevator that Friday morning. We were going to tell Gibbs. Now, we are not stupid, so we know keeping it a secret would just be plain stupid. Better for us to tell him than for him to find out himself. That I was certain.

I had a feeling too, that Tony's respect and fear for Gibbs would possibly cause him to... _what is it, "rooster out?." _Anyway, I was pretty sure I would be doing this mostly by myself.

When I arrived in the bullpen, both Tony and McGee were there, McGee giving Tony a funny look, I'm guessing because he hadn't teased him or played any pranks on him yet. Yeah, I was right. McGee was now cautiously fingering everything, looking for the superglue, mysterious package, or confetti. Or, I'm guessing, waiting for Tony to find something to tease him with.

But little did poor McGee know, Tony was much too preoccupied to be playing any pranks today.

The second I had stepped out of the elevator, Tony's eyes had latched onto me and followed me all the way to my desk. Not only with a nervousness for what we were about to do, but also a hunger that made my teeth sweat, remembering the night before.

I blushed and pretended not to see as I put my SIG into my desk.

A second later, Gibbs walked in, sporting his constant cup of coffee and sports coat, a little too warm for the late spring DC weather.

But did Gibbs care? No.

My heart rate doubled, and I thought that I heard Tony's breathing become more labored. McGee, of course, was oblivious.

Despite knowing the potential dangers, I knew that telling Gibbs had to be like tearing off a bandage: quick, before Gibbs got a call and we had to spend the rest of the day in suspense and unable to tell Gibbs because we were too busy.

"Gibbs!" I cried out, trying to expel all logic from my mind. "Tony and I must talk to you." I congratulated myself on sounding smooth and confident.

He gave each of us a long look, and I believe I heard Tony gulp.

"My office." As turned toward the elevator, I remember seeing McGee's face, shocked and confused as we followed Gibbs, Tony wringing his hands nervously. I felt his eyes fixated upon Q2XZ-D7Q66S-SHP6 strayed to the small of my back before the elevator doors closed.

Gibbs hit the first floor button, letting the elevator go down for a few seconds before turning the elevator off.

Tony and I clasped hands for mutual support as we prepared ourselves.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Third-Person Gibbs~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Gibbs was not clueless. In fact, he was far from it. He knew that the teasing in the bullpen was only an attempt to mask the devastating attraction between the two agents. But, quite honestly, he thought that if they were to do anything, make any advances in their relationship that they would have done it by now. That's why he was taken by surprise when Tony announced with surprising confidence (to Ziva's surprise),

"We're together. Before you freak out, we decided to get together last night. I know it's against rule number twelve, but we've decided to risk it.

His eyes perceptibly widened at those words. He knew exactly what their wide eyes were looking for. They were looking for his blessing. Or, as he knew they were afraid of, his signature on the paper that fired them.

In that moment, a lifetime of failed relationships shot through his mind. An endless cycle of redheads, coming to rest on Jenny. A working relationship ruined by attraction and many glorious night, ending in heartbreak and betrayal. She was one of the reasons for the rein of the infamous rule number twelve. That was the fate he had feared for his agents. The whole family dynamic, the sense of team and seamless cooperation in his team was what made them the top team at NCIS and what kept them all alive in the tight spots.

But when he saw them, holding hands, hope and innocence glistening in their eyes, he saw something else. Not just distraction or a team ruined by love, but himself and Shannon. In that moment, he was reminded of the bonding of love, the hope and the beauty.

And that was why he said several heart-stopping moments later (for Tony and Ziva), in his usual Gibbs gruffness,

"Just keep the grab-ass out of the office," and turned the elevator back on. He stepped off before either of them could regain their voices.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Third-Person~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ziva cried out to him as he walked away,

"We will!" hope and a sense of possibility surging through her body as if she were a live wire.

While Tony and Ziva stepped off the elevator, Tim and Abby stood, theories flying like crazy through their heads.

But for the new couple, an ocean had just opened up for them, beckoning forward whatever came next.

**Thank you for reading! You know, this is my longest chapter yet! My first over 1k! You know what this deserves? A review! Please?! (also please remember that while constructive critisism is welcomed, I would prefer no flames. It is my first story after all!)**

**How did you like my "Zivism?" :)**

**~QueenofHearts2721**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I have to say, I was incredibly discouraged by the meager amount of reviews I got on my last chapter. Did you guys not like it? If so, please tell me why and I will do my absolute best to improve. This is my first story, but I won't get much better without your support and feedback. Please.**

**I realized that, in my first three chapters, I felt that I hadn't spent enough time developing their relationship, which I will focus on now.**

**So, as to the reason why this is so short. Well, because of the lack of reviews, I felt pretty unmotivated to write, and was suffering some writer's block. So consider this a teaser. I will continue this by next Thursday, I promise, so it will look like a "chapter five." **

**Sorry guys.**

**Also, keep in mind that the italicized parts can also be flashbacks.**

**Friday Night**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tony~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After that little incident, there was, miraculously, no cases called. And while Abby smiled at us knowingly, practically vibrating from excitement, McGee stared at us all day, as if staring at us hard enough would give him the ability to read our minds.

_"What happened in there?" McGee had asked us a minute after we had left the elevator._

_"Nothing." Ziva had responded in her sexy accent, cool as a cucumber._

_He turned to me._

_"Tony, why did Gibbs meet with you guys in the elevator?"_

_"Oh, little McProbie," I turned to him and smiled slyly. "That's for us to know."_

_"But..." I had already turned away from him and pretended to focus on my paperwork. The downsides of the case-less day._

When we got out that night, I left the building with a sense of excitement. This would be our first night together, since we decided not to stay together on our first night, as to not attract suspicion if one of us came into work today wearing the same clothes we had worn on Friday, and to prepare ourselves to tell Gibbs. But now we had a whole weekend, two whole days to spend with each other and figure out where we were and where we were going. To me, it was obvious this was no one-night stand. Ziva was too special for that.

As we pushed the front doors to the NCIS building, we tried not to run, and, as soon as we reached the parking lot, we clasped hands, trying not the be too obvious. But I didn't miss the smile that stretched across Ziva's face. As I gazed at her glorious smile, I wondered. _What made her kiss me yesterday? Why did she, considering I had just seriously pissed her off and made her chase me all the way to Autopsy? Why, with fury in her eyes, and myself pinned against the wall, did she kiss me instead of beat me to a pulp? Maybe it was my smile. _Because, despite my fear for my life, there had been something beautiful, something erotic about her pressed against me, something that turned me on about her hot skin and flushed cheeks that had made me smile in that moment. _Probably was._

Then the smile faded as soon as it had appeared.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ziva~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Suddenly, I realized something that had been creeping up into the forefront of my subconscious for the past day. Because right then, as we were holding hands, he smiled at me. Just like he had smiled at a hundred girls before.

One-night stands. Ditched the next day like yesterday's newspaper.

_And I, _I promised myself, w_ill not be one of those girls._

__My smile faded.

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth

**Hey guys! I know it's been forever, and you probably all thought I was dead, but really I just had a lot going on in my life (OMG isn't it just awful about the Boston Marathon? I live near there and it really scared me) and I was suffering severe writer's block. I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry. Please, enjoy.**

**Where we left off:**

_**Suddenly, I realized something that had been creeping up into the forefront of my subconscious for the past day. Because right then, as we were holding hands, he smiled at me. Just like he had smiled at a hundred girls before.**_

_**One-night stands. Ditched the next day like yesterday's newspaper.**_

_**And I, I promised myself, will not be one of those girls.**_

_**My smile faded.**_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ziva~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was silent on the way home.

I had hopped into the car, and had been staring out the window ever since, staring at the same spot. Oh, he tried to get my attention. But he realized I was far gone.

Inside my head, I battled myself.

_He's had flings with some co-workers before. They were all ditched the next day._

_But I'm different. I'm his_ partner.

_All you guys did before was flirt and tease. Maybe he's just playing with you. He's a player._

_But the way he looks at me-_

_Is fake._

_No, that can't be faked._

_Yes it can. You've seen Tony act before on undercover assignments. He acts. He lies._

Tony's voice jarred me from my internal struggle.

"Let's go to my place."

I barely heard myself mumble in agreement.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tony~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Despite her extremely weird behavior on the way home, I had a single-minded intention of what to do when we reached my place.

The second my car had parked in the lot, I was at the passenger door with all my stuff, pulling open the door and grabbing her hand. I barely noticed the slight resistance in her steps as I raced up the stairs, nearly dropping my keys in haste as I tried to get into my apartment.

A second later, it seemed to me, we were on my bed, my body on top of hers, lips moving passionately together as my hands gripped her waist and her fingers twisted into my hair. But, seconds later, she froze.

Suddenly, her hands were gone from my hair, and onto my face and shoulders as she pushed me off her. And with a slight groan, I was on my back next to her.

I looked at her, confused and questioningly.

"Tony." She sighed. "I have to say something."

She looked me right in the eye.

"I've... seen you with a lot of women. A lot of women. And of those women, you've had... what? Maybe two serious relationships? What I'm saying is, you don't seem to value the... company of women."

I opened my mouth and began to indignantly defend myself, but before I could get anything out, she put her finger on my lips.

"Just... let me finish." I sighed, then nodded.

"Let me just chop to the chase." I flinched at her misused idiom, but obediently kept my mouth shut.

"How do I know I'm not just one of your limbos-" I cringed, and couldn't hold it in this time.

"_Bimbos." _

"SUSH" She snapped.

"As I was saying," she glared at me, and I cowered slightly, "how do I know I'm not just one of your _bimbos?"_

She paused. "How am I any different?" There it was, the million-dollar question.

"Ziva." I said, reaching my hands forward to cup her beautiful, tanned face in my hands, relishing in every perfect feature, every curve, of her.

"You couldn't be more different than those girls. Honestly, most of the girls were just to try to fill the place of you. The girl I couldn't have. But you are couldn't be more different than those girls. Not only are you ten times more beautiful than any of them, but you're strong, independent, and fierce. You're powerful and confident... and the most spectacular girl I have ever met."

She opened her mouth to speak, but, just like she did, I put my fingers over her lips and continued.

"And how do you know I value you? Well... Ziva... I pretty much owe you my life. Multiple times over. I know you'll always have my six, and will be there by my side, even if no-one else is."

"And that's why... Ziva David... I love you."

I looked at her and realized there were tears forming in her eyes. For a second, I feared I had said something wrong.

But then she smiled, and the next thing I knew, her lips were on mine, her fingers were in my hair, and she was on top of me.

She pulled her lips away from mine for a second.

"And I love you too."

**So how was it?! Too cheesy? Too short? Too long? Please, please please (I'm on my knees begging you now) review! I swear, it will completely make my day. Thank you for holding on, throughout this whole time.**

**~QueenofHears2721**


	6. Chapter 6: A Little McAbby

**Hey guys! Back again! Sorry about the wait. My muse left me for a while. So, although I know you guys are excited for more Tiva, I've decided to take a slightly different track this time, McAbby. I always loved them as a couple, and wished they'd get back together. Don't worry though! This is still a primarily Tiva story. Enjoy!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Abby~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Oh Friday, how I love you, _I thought as the minute hand inched closer to the end of the work week. _I love my job, but I'm so fried right now. The endless barrage of evidence, although I love it, was just overwhelming this week. Not because I couldn't handle it, or don't love it, but because I was having another one of those weeks. Where I'm so preoccupied with a single person-_

I tried to stop myself right there. It almost hurt too much to think about. _Why did I let you go? _That question had been everywhere for six years, growing in intensity and volume as the years went by.

I glanced back at my screen, trying to focus on one tiny flash of movement in the corner of the screen. There, right next to it, was the date. Then I remembered why I was having another one of those weeks. Today, six years ago, we had gotten together. The saddest anniversary ever.

"Hey Abby!" Tim's voice came from behind me. I spun so quickly that the edge of my spiked, black four-inch platform boots caught on the leg of the table, sending me jolting forward. My hands flew out to catch me, but they never hit the ground. I suddenly found myself looking right in his warm eyes, his strong hands at my shoulders. I blushed slightly.

"Thanks Timmy!" Before I even realized what I was doing, I leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. But as he straightened up, his head turned slightly, and I suddenly found that my lips were on his. Realizing my mistake, I blushed harder and stammered, my eyes widening. "Oh Timmy- I- I'm so sorr-" He cut me off, something gleaming in his eyes.

"Don't be." And his lips were on mine again, crushing with passion I'd almost forgotten in six years. Without thinking, my fingers laced into his hair and I was kissing him back, even harder.

Sometime later, maybe a minute or an hour, I found the willpower to push him away.

"Timmy?" My heart filled with fear as I realized what the consequences of the last hour could mean.

"Abby." He said, taking a deep breath, his hazel eyes staring straight into my green ones. "I want you back."

My mouth opened and shut, but no sound came out.

"Just hear me out okay?" I nodded mutely. "I know we didn't work out years ago, but... we were younger then. I didn't realize how much you meant to me then. I should've fought to keep you. Sometimes, the only reason I get up in the morning and go to work is because I know that that's the only place that I'll see you, and if I even only see you for a second, and you smile at me, the entire day is worth it. Abby, I love you, and I want you back."

"Oh Timmy..."

**I love McAbby! But not, of course, as much as Tiva. Sorry to all of you who were expecting Tiva, I'll return to their story as soon as I can. I just wanted to get a little Tim/Abby action in here because I always wanted them to get back together and _they never did! _So infuriating! WHY CAN'T EITHER OF THESE TWO AMAZING COUPLES GET BACK TOGETHER?! Oops, sorry, I'm ranting. Anyway, REVIEW!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW! ****Please, I'm begging you.**

******REVISAR Por favor, te lo ruego.**

~QueenofHearts2721


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I was looking back, and feel AWFUL I was unable to keep my promise of every Thursday. I'm not even doing it every other month. I so very wish I could keep my promise, I do, but I'm crazy busy (even during the summer) and am feeling really down, now that Cote's leaving the show, and Tiva will never happen. That's why I have another McAbby chapter for now. I'll try to get back to it, but I might end the story soon, because even just thinking about it makes me feel sad. I**

**You know what? I have an idea. Since so many of you are failing to review, (but my very sincere thanks goes out to those that did) if half of all of you who are following my story review or PM me in two weeks, or if those of you who do review manage to convince me to continue despite the lack of reviews, I'll continue. If not, I'll know you guys don't care enough. :'(**

** Anyway, I guess, on with this chapter.**

**_Where we last left off:_**

**_ Abby." He said, taking a deep breath, his hazel eyes staring straight into my green ones. "I want you back."_**

**_My mouth opened and shut, but no sound came out._**

**_"Just hear me out okay?" I nodded mutely. "I know we didn't work out years ago, but... we were younger then. I didn't realize how much you meant to me then. I should've fought to keep you. Sometimes, the only reason I get up in the morning and go to work is because I know that that's the only place that I'll see you, and if I even only see you for a second, and you smile at me, the entire day is worth it. Abby, I love you, and I want you back."_**

**_"Oh Timmy..."_**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"… I love you too." As those beautiful, blessed words left Abby's perfect lips, I fought the urge to pinch myself to make sure it wasn't a dream, that those words, which had been waiting for six years, weren't just an illusion of my own mind, a wish my subconscious was doing its best to grant me, even if it would hurt twice as bad in the morning because it wasn't true. But the feeling of Abby in my arms, so real, so perfect in every way, convinced me this was really happening.

I gave her a smile so bright it could contest the sun, and brought my lips crushing back to hers with a hunger that had waited six years to be sated. I lifted her up on the table she had just almost tripped over, and her long, gorgeous legs wrapped themselves around my waist as her hands fumbled at the buttons of my shirt, and mine latched onto the bottom hem of hers. My last coherent thought was that I was _so _glad no one was left in the building.

**~~~~~~~~~~Some time later~~~ Abby~~~~~~~~~~~**

"So…" Tim said as he buttoned his shirt back up, and I yanked by boots back on, "can I take you to dinner now?" He grinned slyly as his bright, darkened eyes met mine, and I felt my face turn slightly pink.

I glanced back at my computer, searching for the time on the monitor. "Timmy, it's past midnight!" I exclaimed with surprise.

"It's okay. I know a place." He replied reaching for my hand.

Fifteen minutes later, I found myself sitting at Timmy's table while he lit a candle, and, hilariously enough opened a box of steaming hot pizza we'd picked up from some around-the-clock pizza place. I laughed out loud at the contrast.

"What are you laughing at?" I smiled at him warmly.

"Oh, nothing. So what's up with you?" The conversation continued until long after we'd finished our pizza, surprisingly without a hint of awkwardness. Finally, the conversation took a new turn.

"So…" Timmy said, "what is up with Tony and Ziva?" I giggled. He seemed taken aback. "Wait… _you know?!_"

"I do." I smiled, and proceeded to tell him the whole story.

He listened attentively the whole time, silently. When I was finally done, he said, "It's about time," smothering a grin. I knew he had been quietly rooting for them the whole time, and was secretly ecstatic, though he would never admit it.

"And by the way," he said, grimacing, "some parts of that story did not have to be told in such detail." He shuddered, and I began laughing, so hard my stomach began to hurt. Eventually, he joined in too.

And in that moment, both of us cracking up together over our midnight "dinner," I knew all my puzzle pieces had finally fallen into place.

**SO DON'T FORGET, IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE, REVIEW! DON'T FORGET WHAT I SAID AT THE TOP!**

**And by the way, I've decided you can call me Chloe if you want.**

**~QueenofHearts2721**


End file.
